Chaos
by x Moon Star x
Summary: When Hyuuga Hinata moves to a new academy little does she know that some of the students arent ordinary. Instead her maid tells her their vampires and she faints.Will Hinata be able to get along with the vampires? Or will she leave? Find out on Chaos
1. Chapter 1

Well everybody, welcome welcome. My first chappy and i'm happy i've finally got it done. Yay me lol, but im having problems with who Hinata should be paired up with so I would love it if everyone gave me their opinion on who Hinatas partner should be ;D but till then everybody,

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: Vampires**_

_**Hinatas P.O.V**_

As I stared out the window of my limo I could feel tears threatening to fall from the corners of my opalescent eyes but I kept them at bay and looked over at my maid. I could see her eyes scanning over the papers in her hand and from what I could see there was a tinge of worry spreading across her face. That was something my maid Yatsumo Kintana never done. She was so calm, collective and quiet but sometimes it made wonder if she was even breathing. She barley talked to anyone else but me, Hanabi and Neji. She was now running her fingers through her hair something I noticed she always does when she was worried.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

W-whats he matter T-tana sama?

Your father never told you about the academy you are going to now attend

Cross academy?

Tana nodded and she continued

From what I have just scanned over on these papers in my hands I'm very worried about you mistress

Hinata felt my heart sink. What was so bad about Cross Academy? Did her father send her to a new school to get rid of her? Did what he say about Hinata becoming the head of the clan all lies? Hinatas head started to wander off until she felt Tana grab her hands and give them a gentle squeeze.

You will be fine mistress

Hinata gave small smile to her maid and then nodded for her to continue on with what she was telling her

From reading over these papers it seems like the academy you and I will be attending isn't like any other academy we have been enrolled in.

Tana and Hinata could hear screaming well it mostly sounded like there was a hoard of fangirls out side the main gate squealing. The limo was now in the school grounds most likely making its way towards the main gate where we were to enter into the academy.

W-w-what do y-you mean?

There are two types of different classes mistress.

Tana let go of my hand and crossed her legs. She now looked serious

There are day classes

She took a deep breath

And there are the night classes

F-father told m-me that I w-would be attending t-the n-n-night classes

That asshole I told him not to enroll you into those classes

Hinata cringed at what Tana had just said about her father but Hinata knew she only said it because she was worried. Tana now looked irritated

I know i-it's weird to h-have n-n-night classes but wh-whats so b-bad about them T-tana sama?

By now the limo had stopped at its destination. They were now in front of the main gate and the squealing had stopped. Both the ladies sitting in the car could tell all eyes were on the limo. It was now _**VERY**_ late and from the safety of the limo they could see the full moon was now out from hiding behind the clouds along with the stars but Tana had other stuff to worry about other than stareing at the moon and the stars. Take for example…her mistress.

She knew that if she was going to tell her about the academy or about the students attending the academy she would most possibly faint, seeing as Tana now was worried and Hinata could tell because of the worry written all over her face, Hinata now had to pry whatever was bothering Tana out of her. Hinata had to know what was heading her way.

What is it that's bothering you so bad Kintana?

Hinata was now serious which meant Tana had to tell her or she'd be in for the ride of my life time.

We have to attend the night classes at Cross academy with not so normal beings mistress…

Hinata was now feeling light headed and sick but she carried on talking

Like what beings?

Hinata was now dizzy and there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to faint. The last thing she heard before she fell into a deep slumber was…

Vampires!

**DUN DUN DUN ;D **

_**Kintana: That's the first chapter everyone**_

_**Hinata: Hope you all enjoyed it**_

_**Kintana: No flames please but other than that… **_

_**Hinata: Tune in for Chapter 2: Meet the vampires**_

_**Kintana: Oh and the more reviews...**_

_**Hinata:The faster Star-chan will update but till the Bye bye :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! D: I am SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO sorry for not writing till now :( I have just been busy with my school work. I have handed in most of my assignments and I am trying to write more chapters. I will TRY to update regularly okay, so yeah please enjoy and im so sorry Oh and it might be crap so yea…You've been warned lol, anyways…**

**ENJOY!**

Another sigh had escaped from Kintanas mouth. Her mistress had fainted and she knew it was common for her to faint but right now wasn't the best time to have blacked out. Her father had scheduled for her and her mistress to meet up with the head master at eight thirty. It was now late and they only had half an hour left before they were to meet in the hall way. For Kintana being late was not her thing. She always turned up on time to meetings and she couldn't be late for this meeting or Hiashi would definitely have her head. She winded down the sleek black tinted window that separated her and Hinata from their chauffer.

Kito?

Yes Tana Sama?

He turned around to face the maid but was met with an unusual sight. Hinatas head was on her lap and she was unconscious. She had fainted?

Ah I see the mistress has fainted

Kintanas arms were currently crossed and she was looking out the tinted window at all the people outside. She could see them but they couldn't see her. She nodded and Kito took that as a yes. Kintana looked at the gold watch wrapped around her wrist and sighed. Again

I have only twenty minutes to be inside that school and talking to her new head master

Kito looked down at the ground and opened his mouth

Does this have anything to do with vampires Tana Sama?

Kintana gasped

KITO

He clamped his mouth shut and his hand immediately covered his mouth.

How did you find out Kito?

Her arched eyebrow up high and her mouth curled into a smirk made Kito shiver. She was downright scary…sometimes. He looked at her and his hand moved away from his mouth. When he opened his mouth to talk no words were forming. Kintana smirked and shook her head.

I-I didn't mean to stumble across the room that you and Hiashi Sama were in. I heard you yelling something about vampires and then I heard you say something about not letting her enroll in a school full of vampires.

He looked scared and she couldn't stay angry at him. After all it wasn't his fault that he stumbled in on her yelling at their mistress's father.

Don't worry Kito san I'm not mad at you for stumbling in on me and Hiashi arguing

Kito looked relieved that Kintana wasn't mad at him but he was still concerned for his mistress. He was in deep thought until Kintana interrupted him.

What is bothering you Kito?

He looked up surprised that the maid could read him so well. It had always been her thing though. She could read almost anybody when they were upset, depressed, angry or so on. He sighed

I'm worried about our mistress Tana Sama

She inhaled some air and smiled.

She will be fine while I am around Kito and you know she can defend herself

He nodded almost forgetting that their mistress was indeed a very good fighter. She knew kung-fu, karate, taekwondo, boxing, judo and of course her own families fighting style called Gentle Fist. She could possibly defeat anyone who wished to challenge her after all she was the top lady when it came to fighting. She is ranked first out of all the ladies divisions even though she is only sixteen. Her fighting style was unique and many were shocked when they found out the shy Hyuuga was the lady under the mask.

Ah I should never underestimate our Lady after all she is possibly the strongest lady in all of Japan

Kintana nodded and looked uninterested in what was happening outside, so what if they were late she could explain to Hiashi that his daughter fainted after all she was his eldest and he did love her.

**Outside the limo**

Yuki and Zero were walking down the stairs towards the mysterious limo that had showed up more than twenty minutes ago. Zero was pissed in particular because whoever was in there should have been gone ten minutes ago.

They're blocking the path and the vampires will be out soon

Ah Zero you should take a chill pill sheesh why do you have to always be so uptight?

Zero growled in his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets

Stupid-

Yuki turned around a bit frustrated at her friend

I didn't quiet catch that Zero?

Zero looked away at some uninteresting thing and Yuki was a bit peeved he called her stupid

Nothing

Yuki smiled in the process proud of her victory

Anyways I was about to say that my dad told me some new extra important person was enrolling tonight and that person would be in the night classes

Zero still looked uninterested but tuned in anyways.

Who is it, another useless vampire?

Yuki looked up at the moon and stopped walking. They were standing outside one of the very dark tinted limo windows. Zero walked up to the window and knocked on it but there was no answer so he knocked again and again and again until he heard Yuki say something to him.

I don't know if it's a boy or a girl but I do know it's not a vampire

He was about to reply to Yuki but it was too late. The window was winded down and he came face to face with a very pissed off looking woman who had an unconscious girl lying on her lap.

**With Kintana**

She was pissed to say the least. Her mistress still hadn't woken up and some rude person had the balls to walk up to their limo and knock on the windows. They should have known better than to knock on a Hyuugas limo window. She ignored it at first but then she decided to wind it down when the knocking didn't stop. She looked at the rude person and was stunned at the least but still held onto her equally pissed off look.

What do you want?

The young boy looked shocked but didn't say anything. He went back to his cold stoic look. He had silver hair and light lavender eyes. Much like her mistresses but he had pupils. He looked around five foot ten or eleven and looked a year older than Hinata.

You can't park here

Kintana smirked

That's not what Kaien said

Yukis ears perked up and she walked over to the window pushing Zero aside

My father?

Ah you must be Yuki

Yuki smiled

Yes that's me it's nice to meet you…

She stopped when she heard Zero grunt

Ah my name is Kintana

It's nice to meet you Kintana

You to Yuki, your father speaks so high of you

Yuki blushed and giggled

And I trust my mistress will be quiet fond of you as well, you are sixteen aren't you?

Yuki nodded and both of the ladies talking didn't notice Hinata stirring. Zero how ever noticed and grunted again earning him a slap on the hand from Yuki.

Yes I am

Ah then I shall inform her about you

Just then Kintana felt someone move off of her lap. She looked over at Hinata who was rubbing her eyes in a cute way. She yawned and stretched her arms before noticing everyone outside the limo window and the commotion she had caused.

Um…

She poked her fingers together and looked down at the ground blushing. She was obviously embarrassed but she had to accept the facts that she would be in an academy full of sexy vampires.

Mistress it seems we can finally get out and go see your head master

Hinata bowed her head

Gomen I didn't m-mean to cause all the co-commotion

Yuki fan girl squealed and Zero covered his ears form the loud scream.

She's so cute

Kintana silently sweat dropped and smiled at Yuki. Hinata sat there still blushing while Zero was getting mad. He could hear foot steps behind him and he moved aside for their chauffer. When the door opened and Hinata had composed herself she stepped out of the limo. Zero held in the gasp that almost left his mouth. She was certainly a beauty and he almost class her as being a vampire... if she wasnt a Hyuuga.

Was it because of her eyes or her pale complexion?

They were lavender not white, now that was something he had never seen in a Hyuuga and when she stepped out she had bowed to him and apologized. When she looked up at the guy in front of her she blushed. He was indeed handsome.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata

Yuki stood next to Zero and Kintana was talking to their chauffer.

Its an honor to meet the heiress to the Hyuuga clan

Hinata blushed

You are so cute you know right Hinata

Um…

Oh I didn't introduce myself, im Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu

She pointed over at the silver head male

Its also nice to meet you two

She walked up to Zero

Excuse m-me for being rude Ze-zero but can I look at something for a s-second?

Zero looked down at the girl before him and noticed that she was pink. Why? He had no idea but she wouldn't harm him so he let her look

Okay bu-

He stopped when he felt her lifting up his top lip. He blushed he had never had anyone come up to him and do what she was doing. What was she doing? Yuki was standing behind Hinata snickering at Zeros actions he sent her a death glare but she didn't stop. Hinata on the other hand was looking at his fangs. She smiled. All the girls were fan girl squealing.

KYAAAAAA LOOK AT THAT

Hinata blushed when she realized what she had done but she noticed the tattoo on his neck.

Zero has a tattoo?

He was too busy blushing that he hadn't heard her so Yuki responded instead.

Yes Hinata hes had it for a while now

He looked down at Hinata and he saw her hand reaching for his tattoo. He wanted to stop her hand but it was already touching his tattoo. Her hands were so soft and warm he leaned into her warm hand ever so slightly and his eyes shut for a second. He felt as if her warmth was warming him up and giving him butterflies.

What the hell is going on?

Hinata smiled because she could feel Zero leaning into her touch. His skin was cold just like a vampires but she didn't mind. His tattoo was definitely different from the other tattoos she had seen. Yuki was baffled by the scene right before her eyes. They looked so…cute or more like lovers. He felt her hand leaving his neck and instantly missed her touch. He looked down into her eyes and she smiled. Kintana walked back around to Hinata.

Shall we be going mistress?

Yes Kintana I shall see you around Yuki

Yuki nodded and grabbed Hinatas hands and she blushed. They were warm

Yes Hinata oh and if you have any problems just come and look for me or lover boy back there

Hinata blushed and Zero grunted

Yuki

She giggled

Its alright Zero

Hinata looked over at Zero and waved

I'll see you around to Zero

He nodded

Bye Hinata

Bye Zero

She walked off when she thought she would take it too far and faint.

Hmmmmmm…

Everyone had stopped chattering and all was quiet. Hinata looked up from her thick eyelashes while Kintana walked in front of her.

Is that the Hyuuga heiress?

It's Hyuuga Hinata, the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga

Oh my gosh she is SOOOOOOO pretty

I want her eyes, look at them their lavender

Shall we go inside mistress?

Hai

Hinata started walking towards the gate that was closed. Kintana was in front of her and their chauffer had moved the limo. She could hear murmuring amongst the other girls.

Tana Sama

Yes mistress?

Is this really a big deal?

Kintana sighed and nodded.

Yes it is Hinata after all this is the first time anyone has seen you since you left your house, which was?

I know Tana sama

Hinata bit her lip and kept herself composed but what she didn't know was that she had bit her lip so hard that blood was starting to drip from her lips. She couldn't help it she was nervous and something about the whole academy put her off but what she didn't know was that she was about to get attacked by a bunch of hungry vampires. One in particular who went by the name Zero

**Somewhere not too far **

The vampires were just making their way towards their night classes when they could smell something off in the distance. Shiki was the first to speak up.

Can you guys smell that?

Aido was walking next to him with his eyes full of hunger.

Smells...I cant explain it

Kaname a brown headed vampire could smell it to. It smelt like blood and he knew the others couldn't hold off long like he could. He too was hungry and didn't know how long he could last without blowing. Whoever's blood it was was in danger and he had to find a way to stop the others from hurting anyone.

**With Zero and Yuki **

Hey lover boy we gotta get going

Zero sent a death glare Yukis way

You know you're never going to hear the end of this Zero

Zero just stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking beside Yuki but something stopped him. It was blood but whos.

Hinata

Yuki giggled and looked up the stairs at Hinata. The other girls were talking about her and she knew Hinata was going to be quiet popular. She was the daughter of the famous Hiashi Hyuuga and she was the heiress to their clans company. She started walking up the stairs and Zero followed after.

Hinata Chan should be popular by the time everyone finds out, right Ze-

She looked to her side and was surprised Zero wasn't walking with her. She looked back down the stairs and saw Zero looking as if he was going to eat someone. His eyes were glowing and his fangs started showing from his mouth. The tattoo on his neck was glowing. Yuki gasped and ran down to try and stop him from hurting whoever it was. She saw him looking straight ahead so she followed where he was looking and found herself staring at Hinata. Hinatas fingers had touched her lips and Yuki had seen the blood. The moons full rays had lighten her up enough so she could see the blood.

Oh no

She turned back to Zero and shook him hard.

ZERO DON'T YOU DARE GO UP THERE

Zero didn't reply but she knew she had to stop him.

ZERO DON'T LOOK AT THE BLOOD DO YOU WANT TO HURT SOMEONE LIKE HINATA

That's when he replied

I need to taste her

Zero pushed Yuki aside and started walking towards Hinata who was trying to stop the bleeding but by the time Yuki had gotten back up Zero had Hinata in his arms and was about to bite her. Kintana was on the ground. Yuki screamed

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CLIFF HANGER **

**Mwhahahahahaha im evil ;D **

**-Back stage with the crew-**

**Hinata: Review please and Star Chan will update**

**Hinata blushes and Zero grabs her protectively around the waist**

**Aidou: Sunshine can I do this part**

**Hinata: S-sure**

**Yuki: No bad comments please**

**Aidou: Constructive criticism is accepted**

**Yuki and Aidou: Review, review, review**

**Zero and Hinata: Its just a click away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people :D I have officially just written another chapter for my story Chaos. I know im evil for leaving it at a cliff hanger and I know im evil ;D Mwhahahahaha but you know what let's start the story already ;D. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story because if I did well...yea but I dont so...**

**ENJOY!**

**From where we left off:**

_**Hey lover boy we gotta get going**_

_**Zero sent a death glare Yukis way**_

_**You know you're never going to hear the end of this Zero **_

_**Zero just stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking beside Yuki but something stopped him. It was blood and it smelt divine.**_

_**Hinata **_

_**Yuki giggled and looked up the stairs at Hinata. The other girls were talking about her and she knew Hinata was going to be quiet popular. She was the daughter of the famous Hiashi Hyuuga and she was the heiress to their clans company. She started walking up the stairs and Zero followed after.**_

_**Hinata Chan should be popular by the time everyone finds out, right Ze-**_

_**She looked to her side and was surprised Zero wasn't walking with her. She looked back down the stairs and saw Zero looking as if he was going to eat someone. His eyes were turning darker and his fangs started showing from his mouth. The tattoo on his neck was glowing. Yuki gasped and ran down to try and stop him from hurting whoever it was. She saw him looking straight ahead so she followed where he was looking and found herself staring at Hinata. Hinatas fingers had touched her lips and Yuki had seen the blood. The moons full rays had lighten her up enough so she could see the blood. **_

_**Oh no **_

_**She turned back to Zero and shook him hard. **_

_**ZERO DON'T YOU DARE GO UP THERE **_

_**Zero didn't reply but she knew she had to stop him. **_

_**ZERO DON'T LOOK AT THE BLOOD DO YOU WANT TO HURT SOMEONE LIKE HINATA**_

_**That's when he replied**_

_**I need to taste her **_

_**Zero pushed Yuki aside and started walking towards Hinata who was trying to stop the bleeding but by the time Yuki had gotten back up Zero had Hinata in his arms and was about to bite her. Kintana was on the ground. Yuki screamed**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

**A little while before Hinata got bitten**

Hinata saw Zero making his way towards her. He looked as if he was about to eat her. She shivered and tried to walk up the stairs. She looked over at Kintana who was on the ground. All the girls had left.

You smell divine Hinata Chan

Zero grabbed her by her wrists and licked the blood off of her finger. He looked at her lips and he licked them. Hinata was struggling to get away from him but something was telling her to stay. Zero then grabbed the struggling girl. He inhaled the scent of her skin and he almost went into a frenzy. He licked her neck and Hinata couldn't help but whimper. What was happening?

Z-zero what's going on?

He smiled to himself

You know your blood taste so good Hinata

That's when Hinata realized what was happening. Her blood had triggered his vampire state.

Ze-zero

That was when Hinata felt a stinging sensation and screamed. She heard Yuki screaming but she had blacked out. He drank in gulps and was to say the least very full when he had finished eating. Her blood tasted so much different than Yukis. She tasted like a very, VERY expensive white wine while Yukis was a lot simpler. His eyes and tattoo stopped glowing and he came to full realization when he had seen who had bitten. His eyes widened when he saw that she had blacked out.

Oh no

He heard Yuki shaking him

ZERO, ZERO

Zero looked up at a frantic looking Yuki

What have I done Yuki?

He looked down at the now limp Hinata lying in his arms

ZERO

Yuki shook Zero again

Listen to me Zero take Hinata to my father quick before Kaname and the vampires get here

He couldn't move. He felt glued to the spot but was nudged back to reality when Kaname was yelling at him

Zero get her out of here NOW

He pushed him and he tripped but got up

Hurry Zero I don't know how long Kain can hold the rest off so go, NOW

O-okay

Zero ran up the stairs with Hinata in his arms.

Kaname and Yuki stood at the gate and waited for who ever had gotten past Kain to come. It was hard for Kaname not to bite the poor girl in Zeros arms. She did truly smell divine. He saw Aidou running their way but he stopped when he saw Kaname.

Where is she Kaname?

Yuki spoke up

Shes gone Aidou

Aidou grunted and started to yell back

Im hungry and you know that right little girl?

Kaname snapped when Aidou yelled at Yuki

Don't you DARE yell at her, you hear me Aidou?

Aidou stood there baffled but nodded. He knew better than to talk to Kanames girl like that but he was hungry. Kain made it to Aidou and looked up at Kaname.

You know you could have helped me Kaname, it wasn't easy keeping all of them back

Kain looked over at Aidou

One brat managed to sneak away

Kaname just stood there with his arm around Yukis waist

Well I thank you Kaien you did a good job in keeping them all back while we sorted out this problem and I owe you one

They heard the doors slam open. It was Yukis father and he looked pissed to say the least.

Cross?

He walked down to where the vampires were

Classes have been dismissed for tonight tell the rest of the vampires and take Aidou with you

Kaname nodded and dragged Aidou towards where he told the others to wait. Yuki looked over at her father

Go up to the sick bay and help Zero with Hinata

She nodded and ran towards the sick bay to where Hinata and Zero were. He looked over at Kaien.

Kaien take Kintana up to the sick bay

He pointed over to Hinatas unconscious maid and he picked her up and started running towards the sick bay while Cross followed after.

**In the sick bay with Zero and Yuki**

When Yuki looked over at Zero he looked absolutely devastated. He had bitten an innocent girl and what was even worse was that he felt as if she was going to hate him. The bleeding hadn't stopped so they forced him out of the sick bay to clean Hinata up. Kintana wasn't angry but she was upset that her mistress was in a deep sleep and wouldn't wake up till who knows when. They said that it depended on what her system was like. Kintana walked out to Zero who was sitting down.

You can come in now Zero

He stood up and walked into the room where he saw Hinata laying in the bed. She looked peaceful in her sleep.

We don't know when she wakes up but I hope it's soon

He nodded and sat down on the chair next to her bed. She knew that he hadn't meant to bite her but nothing could change what had been done. Hinata was now a vampire. Well…half.

Im sorry for what I done, I bit an innocent person

He looked down at his hands in his lap and Kintana walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

Hinata would never hate you Zero, even though she just met you and you just bit her she won't hate you, she knew she was going to be enrolled into a school full of vampires and humans she took the risk in fact that was why she fainted in the limo

If she knew why was she brought here didn't she get a say in where she was going?

He sounded pissed off and she didn't blame him. Kintana was equally as pissed as Zero was when she found out what was going to happen to her loving mistress.

She never had any say in this her father is a very powerful man who shouldn't be messed with

But look at what I done to her think of what her father will do now

He looked down at Hinata who was sleeping peacefully. Her mid-night blue hair was sprawled all around her and her pale eyes shut. He took this time to take in her appearance she had thick eyelashes and there was a slight blush still visible on her cheeks. Her lips were full and pink while her chest was moving up and down. She was a silent sleeper he looked at where he had bitten and saw two bite marks had appeared.

I was never like this, I was bitten by a vampire that's how I became one of 'them' and got this tattoo

He spat them out and looked at Hinata

Then tell her about that she will not judge you

Kintana made her way towards the door

Cross told me that you have now marked her and she is yours, am I wrong?

No your right, it's like ive somehow connected to her

But it seems to me that you two connected outside the limo when we first arrived here Zero

Zero would have blushed if he wasn't in this situation.

I also have something to tell you from cross Zero, you are now in the night classes

He stood up from his chair

WHAT?

It was the best thing he could think of Zero after all Hinata will need protecting while I am absent and everyone knows you're a vampire

Why? Where are you going?

I need to go back to the Hyuuga household and sort out this matter

Zero sighed but then his eyes widened

Hinata needs protection? Does that mean she was enrolled into the night classes?

Kintana sighed and she nodded. Zero caught on quick.

Yes Zero. Im afraid she was enrolled into the night classes

Zero almost punched the wall but kept himself calm enough not to but he was pretty pissed that Hinata was enrolled into the night classes and wasn't a vampire. I was the most outrageous thing he had heard. What happened if one of them had bitten her? She would have become a level E vampire.

If you cared so much about Hinata you would have never enrolled her into the night classes or even better, this academy

Kintana sighed

Zero, do you honestly reckon I enrolled her into this academy?

Zero looked over at Hinata who was still asleep and sighed.

I don't know

Kintana walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

I have no say in where my mistress goes Zero; her father is the one who enrolled her here and into the night classes

She sighed and turned around and walked towards the door. Her head turned towards Zero.

For I am nothing but her maid, take care of her Zero I might be a while and tell her about what happened

Zero nodded and she walked out. When Kintana shut the door she leaned up against it and silently cried. She had failed to protect her mistress and this was the price to pay. She looked up and wiped her eyes. She had to be in Crosses office by now so she started to make her way there.

**With Cross**

He didn't mean to bite her Cross

Kaname was sitting on the couch in Crosses office with a tired Yukis head on his shoulder. Cross was practically shitting his pants when he found that Zero had bitten the Hyuuga Heiress. Hiashi would definitely have his head.

You don't get it though Kaname, you won't be in trouble I will

No you won't Cross

Yuki stood up and walked over to Kintana. She looked at her and she could tell she was crying.

Are you okay Kintana?

Yuki whispered to Kintana but she thought she didn't hear her but Kintana nodded and smiled at her.

Im fine Yuki

Cross stood up and Kintana followed Yuki into his office. Once they all sat down and were comfortable Cross got straight to business.

How is Hinata Kintana?

Kintana was looking out the window at the full moon. It was truly magnificent then she had heard Cross. He was obviously scared for his life. She couldn't blame him but it wasn't his fault.

Shes fine Cross but Zero will be looking after her while I am gone

I trust you know what you're doing Kintana…

His fingers were interlaced with each other. Cross knew that Kintana knew what she was doing so whatever she said he trusted.

But where are you going?

Im going back to the main house to Hiashi I have to sort this problem out

Everyone in the room as shocked. This incident had only happened a few hours ago and he already knew that his daughter had gotten bitten. How? No one knew

I don't know how he found out but I know that when we were on the phone talking he wasn't happy at all, im just lucky hes in America

She went back into deep thought while the others discussed what to do with Hinata and Zero.

Zero is in the night class now isn't he Cross?

Cross nodded but Yuki wasn't happy at all.

It's alright Yuki he'll still be helping you

That's not the point he shouldn't be in the night classes Kaname

Yuki love, it's the only thing to do now that every human knows he is a vampire and she will need protection

Cross nodded and decided to add his five cents into the conversation

Yuki did you not hear Kintana? She will be leaving and Zero is the only one that should protect her while she is absent after all he did bite her and he will be highly over protective

Kaname nodded and agreed with what Cross had just said. It was all true Hinata was now Zeros. Kintana stood up and walked towards the window. She saw the limo out the front waiting for her.

It seems the limo is here now

Cross stood up from his chair

Then I shall walk you down Kintana Yuki you should go you have class tomorrow

The two stood and left without a word. Cross and Kintana walked out and went in the opposite direction Yuki and Kaname went. It was silent on the way after all both of the adults were hoping they would live.

I shall see you when you get back Kintana

Yes Cross I will see you when I get back

She winded down the tinted window once she was inside.

Please watch my mistress and make sure nothing else bad happens

I will Kintana I am truly sorry about what happened

The limo started up and Kintana smiled. A visible tear slid down her cheek.

No Cross I failed in protecting her I am the one to blame not you but till I get back Cross this is good bye

He was sad to see her cry. He was truly sorry for what had happened and would have done anything to take it back but what was done was done and no one could change it.

Good bye Kintana

The limo drove off and he saw the window had been winded up. He took a slow walk to the sick bay where Hinata was.

**Normal P.O.V **

Zeros head popped up when he heard the door open. He turned to see who it was and it was Cross.

Is she alright Zero?

He nodded and laid his head on his arms which was resting on the side of her bed. He was tired but he didn't want to leave her he had promised to protect Hinata and he would do it.

She stirs around for a bit but ends up going back to sleep

Cross patted Zero on the shoulder. He felt sorry for him after all he didn't mean to bite her.

Well I just came to check on the both of you im gonna go okay protect her Zero

Zero said nothing because he was asleep. Cross smiled and looked at the two. They were probably to him the cutest couple he had ever seen. Yuki had told him how Zero was acting when she touched him. He blushed and Cross never thought Zero could do such an action. He was cold and stubborn but it seems Hinata might be able to get through to him. He just sighed and smiled. Hopefully Hinata would wake up soon he wanted to have a chat with her. Alone.

**The Next Morning**

Hinata was stirring again for the twentieth time and it would always get to Zero. He was currently sitting next to her bed side talking to Yuki. She was going on about Hinata but he was spacing off.

Zero, ZERO

She clicked her fingers in front of his face and he looked at her. That's when she realized he had spaced out on her. Zero wasn't a…how would you put it…spacing out type of person. She smiled again she had caught him doing something uncharacteristic of him and because she was evil to him she wouldn't let him live it down about when Hinata woke up.

You know Zero you should pay attention I was talking about the ceremony Cross performed

Zero nodded and she smiled.

It didn't seem to have kept your vampire state gone for long Zero

Well I don't know what took over me it just happened and ended faster than I thought but…

They hadn't realized that Hinatas eyes were opening. She was shocked to say the least at the voices she could hear. Was it her mother talking to her again? Yes that's right Hinata had dreamt about her mother again and it was a peaceful dream. Hinata didn't want it to end but was told by her mother that she had lives to save, new friends to make and most importantly, she was going to fall in love. Hinata tried to ask who it was but all her mother said was…

Trust him my baby, he is not like Naruto

Yes Naruto. He had cheated on her and she was heartbroken and that was why she had never left her house. She could hear the two voices again.

But what Zero?

Im still hungry Yuki

Zero. It was Zero and…and Yuki. All of a sudden all the memories of the night before had rushed back into her head. She could remember that she had fainted about the whole vampire thing. She remembered when she was looking at Zeros fangs and noticed his tattoo. Then she remembered the throbbing blood rushing feeling she had felt when he had bitten her. It was sore but the pain had sub sided and she had blacked out.

It's because im weak

Zero you're still hungry but you can't be

I don't know Yuki sits just her blood is so addictive I need more

That's when Hinata had opened her mouth to say something and everyone in the room was shocked

Then bite me Zero

Everyone gasped and looked over at Hinata. Cross had just walked in and what he had heard had shocked him. She had moved her hair to one side and you could see a tattoo mark. He just looked at her and he could feel himself going to bite her again. Yuki screamed

HINATA

**CLIFF HANGER **

What will happen next? Will Zero bite Hinata or will someone stop him? Find out on the next chapter everybody :D

**Back stage **

**Yuki: Kyaaaaaa Hina Chan just likes to get bitten by Zero**

**Yuki winks at Hinata and she blushes**

**Hinata: Y-yuki Chan**

**Zero walks in from behind Hinata**

**Zero: Please review so Star can update I wonna see if I bite Hina chan**

**Zero nuzzels his head into Hinatas neck**

**Hinata: Zero**

**Cross walks in with his oversized lion slippers on and a hot chocolate in his hands**

**Cross: Only constructive criticism**

**Cross and Aidou: REVIEW!**

**Zero: It only a click away**

**Yuki: Where the hell did Aidou come from? **

**Aidou: Im a ninja ive been here the whole time hiding**

**Hinata giggles**

**Hinata: I taught y-you well Aidou**

**Pats Aidou on the shoulder**

**Yuki: I wonna be a ninja Hina chaaaaan **

**Zero grabs Hinata by the waist and she blushes **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have just noticed that I have been updating quite fast. A bit to fast for my likings but you know what…I don't care ;D. Okay lets get down to business im on holiday now so you know what that means no assignments and more updates yeeea :D. Anyways enough of my babbling and lets get on to the story yea? Oh and I was going to say one more thing…There will not be a cliff hanger until…quite a few more chapters so everyone can breathe easy**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story Chaos :( but oh well ;D **

_**From where we left off folks:**_

**Hinata was stirring again for the twentieth time and it would always get to Zero. He was currently sitting next to her bed side talking to Yuki. She was going on about Hinata but he was spacing off.**

**Zero, ZERO**

**She clicked her fingers in front of his face and he looked at her. That's when she realized he had spaced out on her. Zero wasn't a…how would you put it…spacing out type of person. She smiled again she had caught him doing something uncharacteristic of him and because she was evil to him she wouldn't let him live it down about when Hinata woke up.**

**You know Zero you should pay attention I was talking about the ceremony Cross performed**

**Zero nodded and she smiled.**

**It didn't seem to have kept your vampire state gone for long Zero**

**Well I don't know what took over me it just happened and ended faster than I thought but…**

**They hadn't realized that Hinatas eyes were opening. She was shocked to say the least at the voices she could hear. Was it her mother talking to her again? Yes that's right Hinata had dreamt about her mother again and it was a peaceful dream. Hinata didn't want it to end but was told by her mother that she had lives to save, new friends to make and most importantly, she was going to fall in love. Hinata tried to ask who it was but all her mother said was…**

**Trust him my baby, he is not like Naruto**

**Yes Naruto. He had cheated on her and she was heartbroken and that was why she had never left her house. She could hear the two voices again.**

**But what Zero?**

**Im still hungry Yuki**

**Zero. It was Zero and…and Yuki. All of a sudden all the memories of the night before had rushed back into her head. She could remember that she had fainted about the whole vampire thing. She remembered when she was looking at Zeros fangs and noticed his tattoo. Then she remembered the throbbing blood rushing feeling she had felt when he had bitten her. It was sore but the pain had sub sided and she had blacked out.**

**It's because im weak**

**Zero you're still hungry but you can't be**

**I don't know Yuki sits just her blood is so addictive I need more**

**That's when Hinata had opened her mouth to say something and everyone in the room was shocked**

**Then bite me Zero**

**Everyone gasped and looked over at Hinata. Cross had just walked in and what he had heard had shocked him. She had moved her hair to one side and you could see a tattoo mark. He just looked at her and he could feel himself going to bite her again. Yuki screamed**

**HINATA**

_**CLIFF HANGER **_

When Cross had seen Zero making his way towards Hinatas neck he knew he had to stop him. Zero was about to bite Hinata again but something had gotten in his way. It was Cross

Move Cross

No Zero im not going to let you bite her again

Zero tried to push Cross but failed. He stood his ground in front of Zero and Yuki ran over to the other side of Hinata who was quiet. She had to get her out of there before Zero and Cross started a big fight.

Hinata we need to get out of here

She looked at her and saw that her eyes were emotionless. She looked dead from Yukis view. She shook Hinata and she finally snapped out of any trance she was in.

Yuki Chan

Hinata we have to get you to a safe place

But Yuki Chan…

No buts Hinata we're going and that's that

Yuki grabbed Hinatas arm and dragged her out of the bed while Cross and Zero we're still arguing. Just as Yuki was about to run out of the door with Hinata right behind her Zero stood in the door way smirking.

Thought you could get away with "MY" Princess?

Yuki backed up while Hinata was looking over her shoulder

Hina Chan come to me

No Hinata don't go

But Yuki Chan

Don't go to him Hinata, Yuki run get out of here me and Cross can handle him

They both looked out the window to see Kaname perched there watching what was going on. Yuki didn't bother to ask how he had gotten there so she ran with Hinata out a different door. She would ask Kaname how he got there later.

Cross stood between the two and picked him up by his neck. He didn't want to do this to Zero but he had to do it for the safety of Hinata. If she was going to get hurt again Hiashi would be very upset and most likely have him killed. Zero was kicking and thrashing. He was trying his best to hurt Cross so he would drop him but Cross hadn't barged or he didn't seemed to be hurt from the scars on his arms.

Please Zero, lets try to be rational here

Kaname was standing beside Cross.

I thought I would never see you be like this again Cross

Well Kaname when you're in my situation which I wish I wasn't in, you'd understand why im doing this

Kaname nodded and looked over at Zero who seemed to have calmed down. He was looking down at Kaname and smirked.

You could smell my princess's blood couldn't you Kaname? Isnt it…inviting?

Kaname growled. He didn't want to admit that her blood and presence wasn't inviting because he had marked Yuki as his. He didn't want to break her heart. After all she had loved him for a long time

Yes Zero I did smell her blood but it wasn't very inviting since you had already made her yours and tainted her blood

Zero scoffed but soon it was followed by a chuckle

Of course Kaname, no one else is allowed what is mine and you should know that but what about the little ceremony that was supposed to keep me in check? Guess it didn't work did it Kaname

Kaname could feel his blood boiling but Crosses other hand held him back. He was looking at Kaname

Don't Kaname

Kaname just nodded and stayed next to Cross. How was Cross able to keep Zero up by his neck for a long period of time, well he didn't care about it right now. What they had to do was find a way to calm Zero down.

When you bit Hinata Zero, was that the last time you had eaten?

Yes it was and it was a feast

Cross was curious. He wanted to know why he was still hungry after he had fed on her blood last night.

Then why are you still hungry Zero?

Her blood is just so addictive

He had licked his lips and he smirked, his fangs showing. They had to knock Zero out in order to calm him down but Zero had managed to twist Crosses wrist and he dropped Zero to the ground. Zero took this chance to charge at the two men but something had jumped and saved them. Cross looked up to see that it was Hinata. She had ended up running back. He saw Yuki helping Kaname up. She was strong for a short girl she got up and offered a hand to Cross. When he had gotten up she tried to talk to Zero

Zero stop

My princess you came back to me

Please Zero I don't want to have to hurt you, we can talk about this

But I don't want to talk about it with these people are around

He looked at the other three people crowding the room. Hinata turned around and also looked at them. If he was going to talk too just her then she would have it.

Will you three please step outside while I talk to Zero

Yuki was the first to speak up

BUT HI-

Please Yuki just go wait outside for me please, I will be fine

Hinata if we step outside will you be sure that you will be able to calm him down?

Hinata was hesitant for a while but she nodded.

Hai Cross

Then we shall leave you two to your own business

Kaname dragged Yuki out of the room while Cross followed behind them and closed the door.

Cross Hinata will get bitten again

Kaname grabbed her hand

She will be fine Yuki, Zero wont hurt her

Yuki looked down at her hand in his. She knew that Hinata was going to let him bite her again because she had told her.

**Flash back**

Hinata and Yuki were running down the hallway getting curious looks from the day students. Hinata was running straight behind her protesting about running away from Cross and leaving him in there with a hungry Zero. If only she knew Cross was a vampire to but with no fangs. Hinata had managed to snatch her hand away from Yukis grasp when they had slowed down. Yuki looked back at Hinata who wasn't puffed at all

Yuki hes hungry and im not going to let him starve

Hinata you don't understand the consequences and the risks you will put everyone in

Well then I will take full responsibility of the risks Yuk but I cant leave him. It feels as if im…bound to him

Yuki knew this would happen after he had bitten her. Hinata started to walk in the opposite direction when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned around and saw Yuki she was frowning.

Hinata your blood could wake up the other vampires

Hinata looked down at the ground

Well then let them find me Yuki I will put up a fight and im not scared

Yuki smiled for the first time that day and Hinata looked like she would put up a fight with any vampire who had a problem. People were calling out to Yuki and it was most probably her friends but she didnt have time for them. Well not today.

Lets go then Hinata

Yuki led the way and they started to run in the direction they had came from. She just hoped the other vampires wouldn't awaken.

**End of Flash back**

We have to make sure the other vampires don't wake up Kaname

Kaname nodded and looked over at Cross who wasn't in any more pain. It looked as if his wrist was healed and in place. He was moving it in a circular rotation. He looked up at Kaname and Yuki.

This really has been a stressful day

Kaname spoke up after Cross.

Yes it has hasn't it Cross but im heading back to the night dorm to see how the others are coping

Cross nodded and sat down next to Yuki who was surprisingly asleep on the chair. She was exhausted and Cross decided to leave her there and not wake her up.

**In the room with Zero and Hinata**

My sweet princess, come to me

Hinata walked over to Zeros open arms. His arms closed around her small figure and Hinatas smaller arms also done the same to Zero. He inhaled her scent and almost groaned. She smelt like jasmine tea and roses. Her hair was smooth and soft. His fingers couldn't help but play with her hair that cascaded down her back. She was truly something out of this world and she could send him into a frenzy.

You came back to me Hinata

Of course Zero it was hard enough leaving you here

He smirked and held her tighter against him. He could feel her soft chest up against his muscular one. Hinata on the other hand felt herself dazing off. He smelled like cologne and he was muscular. Hinata could feel it all even by just hugging him. Her senses had seemed to have sharpened and her hands were rubbing his back in a soothing way while her head rested on his chest.

It seems you've bound to me now Hinata

Hinata hesitated to answer but she was indeed bound to him. She felt as if her soul was connected to him ever since he had bitten her. She was happy that he was there when she woke up but it didn't show on the outside. She would have bet that she looked dead from someone elses point of view but she hadn't meant to zoom out on what was happening. The words had just slipped out of her mouth.

Are you still hungry Zero?

Zero pulled away from Hinata and looked down at her. She looked concerned for his well being.

What if I admitted I was?

You know you can bite me Zero your hungry I can see it in your eyes

Zero kissed her fore head and smiled. She knew he was hungry and she was offering herself to him. She was really what Kintana had told him… understanding. Maybe after he had a good feed and a good sleep he would tell her how he had been turned into a vampire.

If you're offering I don't see why I should deny it my princess

His mouth was instantly at her neck and when his fangs pierced her skin her eyes widened. Hinatas mouth opened but no scream was coming out but she was clutching on to him so that she wouldn't fall. It wasn't as head throbbing as it was the night before when he had bitten her but her back was arched and he was leaning down. Zero was having the meal of his life. He was drinking in mouth fulls of her tasty blood. If someone would have walked in it would have looked like one of those scary vampire scenes when a womens getting bitten by a vampire.

So…good

There was a throaty moan that had emitted from Zeros throat. Hinata couldn't believe how long Zero had been drinking. How long had he been holding it off? For what seemed like forever Hinata finally collapsed to the ground when Zero had finished. She had expected him to pick her up but saw that he had collapsed straight after her, her blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Zero

She crawled over o him and saw that he was back to normal again and he looked exhausted. She gently lifted his head off the ground and put it on her knees. He looked up at her and smiled.

Hinata…forgive me

Hinata nodded and tried to smile but it came out as half a smile. She was drained of her energy

I forgive you Zero

Zero nodded

You need to know how I became a vampire Hinata

I will as soon as you get some rest, you look exhausted

He nodded and soon his eyes closed but not without one last thing

Stay by my side please

Hinata nodded and he fell into a deep sleep. Yuki and Cross had walked in and to say the least were relieved to find an unconscious Zero sleeping on Hinatas lap. She was exhausted herself and was barely able to keep herself up. Yuki could see the blood on her neck dripping out and bandaged it up while Cross was holding her up. Her tattoo was faintly glowing but she was most concentrated on stopping the blood from dripping out of the two fang marks on her neck. Yuki had just hoped that Kaname was watching the vampires

**With Kaname **

Kaname was up patrolling the hallways because he knew that Hinata was going to let that idiot Zero bite her. He knew that Zero hadn't had any blood in quiet a long time and from the bags under his eyes he was exhausted. It was probably from all the blood he had drunk when he first bit Hinata. He knew he was going to fall unconscious as soon as he had finished but that wasn't the problem. It was the other vampires.

I cant let the….

Just then the door opened and a rather looking tired Aidou walked out

Kaname what are you doing up?

I had some errands to run and im heading back to Crosses office right now

Aidou rubbed his eyes and nodded

Well im off to bed I heard someone but it was just you, good night

Good night Aidou

When he walked in he sighed. He was lucky Aidou hadn't smelt the blood but of course Kaname did. He was hungry and he needed something to drink but decided against it. He could wait for Yuki, deciding that no one had smelt the blood he walked towards where Cross was but little did he know a vampire was up and had smelt the blood.

**Normal P.O.V **

When Yuki had finished bandaging Hinatas neck up she looked at Zero and smiled. He looked so vulnerable when he was sleeping and at peace. His face didn't look stoic but normal. Hinata was playing with his hair humming a song. Yuki tuned into the humming and smiled.

You sound like a very good singer Hinata

Hinata stopped and looked at Yuki. She was surprised she had heard her and blushed. Cross was sitting next to her with a coffee in his hand.

I think you should get some sleep Hinata

Yuki joined in

Yes Hinata you look exhausted

Hinata nodded

Well Zero has drained all my energy from when he was feeding

Cross picked Zero up from Hinata and Yuki helped Hinata up. Cross put Zero into the bed next to Hinatas who had fallen asleep as soon as Yuki had helped her into the bed and tucked her in. Cross had put the blanket over Zero who had stirred. Yuki and Cross froze hoping he wouldn't wake up but they both frowned when they had heard him talking. They both had no idea that Zero ever sleep talked but shrugged it off. Cross was the first to speak up.

I think we should let these two sleep

Yuki looked at Cross and nodded, she looked tired.

You can also have the day off today, you've been through a lot in just one night and you need to rest

Thanks Cross

They had both arranged to meet up along with Kaname when the two sleepy heads woke up. Cross went his separate way, he had some work to catch up on. Kaname had managed to walk into Yuki while he was reporting back.

Ah Kaname your back

It seems like none of the vampires smelt her blood

Yuki sighed in relief, that ment that no one would be in any harm.

I must say this has been the most exhausting time of my life and I hope that it doesn't happen again

Your tired Yuki, let me carry you

Yuki instantly turned pink, Kaname carrying her bridal style to her room instantly popped into her head.

Kaname picked her up while she was daydreaming. She smiled and he started to make his way towards her room. All of her friends were in class and the vampires were asleep so no one would see Kaname carrying her in such a loving way. He was pretty warm for a vampire. All too sudden she realized that Kaname was standing outside of her door. He let her down and she stood up.

I shall see you when Hinata and Zero wake up Yuki

Yuki gave him the 'how did you know look?'

He smirked.

Cross called me earlier

Yuki nodded and yawned. She was exhausted.

Okay Kaname just come get me okay

Kaname nodded and he kissed her forehead and walked in the opposite direction of her room. Yuki opened her door once Kaname was out of her sight and walked over to the bed. As soon as her head hit her comfy pillow she was drowsy. In just one day Hinata had managed to become a vampire and how her father found out? She would never know. Slowly she started to fall into a deep sleep, like the two lovers in the nurse's room.

**THE END **

:O That's the end of this chapter that is ;D.

Who had smelt the blood? Who told Hinatas father that she had gotten bitten by a vampire? When will Hinatas maid come back?

Find out all of the answers to these annoying questions in chapter 5!

**-Back Stage-**

**Zero: Another chapter down **

**Star: Chuuur! **

**Cross: when did you get here? **

**Star: Been here for a while now :D imma ninja **

**Aidou: Imma ninja too! PHWAAAAA! **

**Aidou does a dramatic kick**

**Yuki: -.- **

**Aidou: Sunshine!**

**Aidou leaps on Hinata**

**Zero: Get off Aidou**

**Zero goes to save Hinata**

**Star: The more reviews the more I seem to update quicker **

**Cross: Costructive critism is welcomed and much appreciated!**

**Star: Thank you my readers **


End file.
